1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the disposal of solid waste material and more particularly to a device for recycling the waste material.
It is present practice to dispose of household solid waste material by placing such material in cans which are picked up and emptied into a refuse or garbage truck for disposal in a selected site which is usually covered by soil. Such disposal sites, commonly known as "land fills", requires a constant search for additional suitable disposal sites and has the disadvantage that the earth covered material does not readily decompose, particularly when some of the refuse is metallic objects, such as tin cans, or the like.
This invention provides an apparatus which reduces the bulk of substantially all household refuse or garbage and compacts it for use in a manner known as recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 929,960 and 3,703,970, have generally related to apparatus for shredding and compacting waste material which breaks up such waste into small particles and compacts it for disposal or for forming fertilizer material, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 533,108. Other patents disclose apparatus for detinning cans, or the like, to recover the tin content for reuse rather than compacting the tin cans for such use or for use in a smelter which is a feature of this invention in addition to shredding household refuse or garbage for recycling.